Street Fighter VI (BigBDawg)
Street Fighter VI (also stylized as Street Fighter 6) is a 2.5D fighting game running off Unreal Engine 4 that is a sequel to Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, and concludes the story of the Illuminati and its leader Gill. It also serves as a prequel to Street Fighter The Team Slugfest, showing the events leading to the Team Slugfest's announcement and the story of Ryu's battle with Gill. Story After the events of Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, Gill has begun to plot and plan the next phase of the Illuminati's goals to be able to save the "worthy". Since it has been believed that it might be too long to create a new utopia, Gill has decided to use the Illuminati's massive resources to be able to bring about the end of the world, and he is seeking the chosen to either align with him or suffer the wrath of the Illuminati. However, what Gill doesn't anticipate is many warriors will stand in his way and aim to end the Illuminati once and for all. But Gill believes himself unassailable because he is a god. But there comes a time... where even gods must fall. Gameplay Street Fighter VI plays a lot like past Street Fighter games, using elements of Street Fighter Alpha 3 with each character having a minimum of 2 Super Arts to use, but also using elements of Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, Ultra Street Fighter IV, and Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition to make it its own experience. Each character has their own set of throws, command moves, special moves and Super Arts they can use as well as their S-Skill and F-Skill abilities similar to the V-Skill and V-Trigger of Street Fighter V to help them in battle. The goal is simple; beat your opponent by making their health hit 0, or have the most health before time runs out. The roster of characters contains a mix of everyone from Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike returning in addition to characters from other games to give a well-rounded but effective roster of characters that have a wide array of moves and abilities for them to be able to use. Game Modes Story: Project Genesis - Become involved in the story of Project Genesis, the Illuminati's plans to cleanse the Earth and save the "chosen" as you play as many characters to unravel the story. Arcade - Classic Street Fighter action! Pick a character, battle 12 opponents as well as bonus stages, then Urien and Gill to unlock your character's ending in the Gallery! Versus - Hook up controllers and battle with your friends in PVP action! Survival - Pick a character and face off with as many characters as you can to unlock secrets. Network - Access the PlayStation Network or Xbox Live and play online against players in either Ranked Matches or Casual Matches, earning experience and Zenny in both, or increasing your Rank to earn more experience and Zenny as well as better prizes! Shop '''- Enter the shop and purchase DLC costumes, characters, or stages. You can even unlock stuff you own already if you didn't buy it with Zenny, as long as you earned it! '''Training - Select a character, an opponent, and practice your moves, combos, and more. Trials - Take on various trials from the cast and earn Zenny to grab unlockables! Gallery - Take a look at artwork, videos, and endings as you earn them. Player Data - Take a look at your data, replays you want to upload to Network, and also set up your player card in-game with emblems, colors, and titles! Options - Alter your controls, your sound options, as well as gameplay options in preparation for the fight! Controls Light Punch - Square or X Light Kick - X or A Medium Punch - Triangle or Y Medium Kick - Circle or B Heavy Punch - L1 or Left Bumper Heavy Kick - R1 or Right Bumper Move - Left or Right on D-Pad or Left Analog Stick Jump - Up directions on D-Pad or Left Analog Stick Crouch - Down directions on D-Pad or Left Analog Stick GLOSSARY / LEGEND F - Forward on D-Pad or Left Analog Stick B - Back on D-Pad or Left Analog Stick U - Up on D-Pad or Left Analog Stick D - Down on D-Pad or Left Analog Stick DF - Down-Forward on D-Pad or Left Analog Stick DB - Down-Back on D-Pad or Left Analog Stick UF - Up-Forward on D-Pad or Left Analog Stick UB - Up-Back on D-Pad or Left Analog Stick Jab - Light Punch Strong - Medium Punch Fierce - Heavy Punch Short - Light Kick Forward - Medium Kick Roundhouse - Heavy Kick 2P - Any 2 Punch buttons 2K - Any 2 Kick buttons 3P - All 3 Punch buttons 3K - All 3 Kick buttons + - Press direction and/or button together > - Press button or direction in quick succession QCF - Quarter-circle Forward (Down, Down-Forward, Forward) QCB - Quarter-circle Back (Down, Down-Back, Back) DP - Dragon Punch motion (Forward, Down, Down-Forward) RDP - Reverse Dragon Punch motion (Back, Down, Down-Back) Hold - Hold button or direction for 1.5 seconds or during move execution 360° - Full circle motion 720° - 2 Full circle motions QCDF - Quarter-circle Down-Forward (Forward, Down-Forward, Down) QCDB - Quarter-circle Down-Back (Back, Down-Back, Down) HCF - Half-circle Forward (Back, Down-Back, Down, Down-Forward, Forward) HCB - Half-circle Back (Forward, Down-Forward, Down, Down-Back, Back) in air - Move must be done in air while jumping in any direction (Air OK) - Move can be done while jumping in any direction (JB) - Move can only be done while jumping back (JN) - Move can only be done while jumping up or neutral (JF) - Move can only be done while jumping forward EX - Special move can be made into an EX Special Move by pressing 2 buttons instead of one on back-turned opponent - Move must be done on an opponent whose back is facing you COMMON COMMANDS ('''Commands when facing right)' Dash - F, F or B, B Block - Hold B or DB when opponent attacks Air Block - Hold B or DB while jumping when opponent attacks Throw - B or F + 2P or 2K Special Skill (S-Skill) - Jab + Short Focus Skill (F-Skill) - Strong + Forward, requires a full F-Meter, F-Meter is increased by using S-Skills Taunt - Fierce + Roundhouse Characters '''Ryu' Nationality: Japan Height: 5' 9" Weight: 187 lbs. Hair color: Black Eye color: Brown Likes: Martial arts, mizuyokan S-Skill: Mind's Eye (a parry similar to the Street Fighter III parry system) F-Skill: Hado Kakusei (increases the strength of Ryu's moves and alters the properties of his Special Moves and Super Arts) Traveling through some old familiar territory back home in Japan, Ryu suddenly was stopped by the presence of something wicked in the air. He wasn't sure what to make it, but he could tell it was not like anything he had felt in the past. Since his further refinement of Mu no Ken, the Power of Nothingness, Ryu had felt himself more attuned with nature than he had ever experienced before. What he felt however was very familiar to himself... that was the presence of Gill, the leader of the Illuminati. Although Ryu had not faced him directly, he could feel that kind of power and wickedness, almost similar to that of a god, and it frightened him. Realizing there were answers he needed, Ryu set off once more, to see if he could get those answers to his questions... Throws Shoulder Throw - B or F + 2P Somersault Throw - B or F + 2K Command Moves Collarbone Breaker - F + Strong Solar Plexus Strike - F + Fierce Axe Kick - B + Roundhouse Roundhouse Kick - F + Roundhouse Jodan Nirengeki - Fierce > Roundhouse Jodan Sanrengeki - Strong > Fierce > Roundhouse Special Moves Hadoken - QCF + P EX Shoryuken - DP + P EX Tatsumaki Senpukyaku - QCB + K (Air OK) EX Jodan Sokuto Geri - QCF + K EX Kaze no Kobushi - QCB + P, hold P to charge EX Super Arts Shinku Hadoken - QCF QCF + P Shin Shoryuken - QCF QCF + K Bofu Tatsumaki Senpukyaku - QCB QCB + K (Air OK) Ken Masters Height: 5' 9" Weight: 183 lbs. Hair color: Black (dyed blonde) Eye color: Brown Likes: Pasta, family S-Skill: Quick Step (Ken runs forward towards his opponent to close the gap) F-Skill: Heat Rush (Ignites fire around Ken's legs, changing his special moves to inflict fire damage) For Ken, he didn't know what to think when it came to the mess with the Illuminati, after his encounter with Urien, one of its agents almost a year ago. But what worried Ken more was something Urien told him directly. "Do not think that you can keep up your peaceful life for long... everything will change soon." Then, he got some word from Ryu about something he had felt, and that he'd need his help. Knowing he wanted to help his friend, Ken got himself ready to go. Throws Hell Wheel - B or F + 2P Knee Bash - B or F + 2K Hell Pinwheel - B or F + 2P in air Command Moves Inazuma Kick - B + Forward Forward Step Kick - F + Forward Thunder Kick - F + Roundhouse, hold Roundhouse to feint Chin Buster - B + Strong Chin Buster 2nd - B + Strong > Fierce Lion Breaker - Forward > Roundhouse Special Moves Hadoken - QCF + P EX Shoryuken - DP + P EX Tatsumaki Senpukyaku - QCB + K (Air OK) EX Kamabaraigeri - QCF + K Raikou Nataotoshi - QCF + K, hold K Shippu Jinraikyaku - QCF + 2K Kamabaraigeri Ryuenjin - P during Quick Step Senpu Nataotoshi - K during Quick Step Ryusenkyaku - DP + K EX Super Arts Shoryureppa - QCF QCF + P Shinryuken - QCF QCF + K, K rapidly Guren Enjinkyaku - QCB QCB + K Chun-Li Nationality: China Height: 5' 6 1/2" Weight: Secret Hair color: Dark brown Eye color: Brown Likes: Crepes, fruit, candy S-Skill: Rankyaku (A fast angled jump that provides many options for Chun-Li) F-Skill: Renkiko (Alterates the properties of many of Chun-Li's moves) Regardless of rescuing Li-Fen from Urien, Chun-Li had a shaking suspicion that he wasn't done with her or anything else he had planned. Using her instinct as an Interpol agent, Chun-Li began to gather what information from her colleagues that she could about Urien, learning he was a part of some kind of secret society. What she also learned is someone who worked with her was one of their members, hoping to silence her. But Chun-Li stood her ground, and knew now that whatever was going to happen next, she had to set out and stop this Illuminati. Throws Koshuto - B or F + 2P Tenshin Shushu - B or F + 2K Ryuseiraku - B or F + 2P in air Command Moves Yosokyaku - D or DF + Forward in air, up to 3 times Kakushu Raku Kyaku - B + Forward Senjoshu - F + Forward Yokusenkyaku - F + Roundhouse Sorensho - B + Strong Tsuitotsuken - F + Strong Hakkei - B + Fierce Tenshin Shu Kyaku - DF + Roundhouse Tenkukyaku - B + Roundhouse Senenshu - DF + Forward Hienshu - D + Short (JN/JF) Suitotsu Da - D + Fierce (JF) Wall Jump - UB or UF while jumping near wall Special Moves Hyakuretsukyaku - QCF + K (JN/JF) EX Spinning Bird Kick - Hold D, U + K EX Kikoken - Hold B, F + P EX Tenshokyaku - DP + K EX So Hakkei - QCF + P Kikoanken - QCF + 2P So Hakkei Hazanshu - QCB + K EX Super Arts Kikosho - QCF QCF + P Hoyokusen - QCF QCF + K Tensei Ranka - QCB QCB + K Alex Nationality: America Height: 6' 5" Weight: 245 lbs. Hair color: Blonde Eye color: Blue Likes: Training, his family S-Skill: Overhaul (Rolls his arm, increasing the power of his next special move) F-Skill: Full Throttle (Gives Alex a hit of Super Armor for his moves) Alex's experiences in battle against men like Gill and Ryu had broadened his horizons, leading him to begin traveling the world in order to find new challenges and reach new heights. But he was left with lingering thoughts from his experience with Gill. Something aching in his heart, like a connection to the leader of the Illuminati he didn't know he had felt. It bothered him, and left Alex with unanswered questions. Now, he sets out in the hopes to find Gill once more, and to get the answers to his burning questions. Throws Body Slam - B or F + 2P Leg Tomahawk - B or F + 2K Command Moves Chop - F + Strong Lariat - F + Fierce Flying Cross Chop - D + Fierce (JF) Big Boot - F + Roundhouse Special Moves Flash Chop - QCF + P EX Power Bomb - HCB + P EX Power Drop - HCB + P on back-turned opponent EX Air Knee Smash - DP + K EX Air Stampede - Hold D, U + K EX Slash Elbow - Hold B, F + K EX Spiral DDT - HCB + K EX Choke Sleeper Hold - HCB + K on back-turned opponent EX Head Crush - Hold D, U + P Sledge Hammer - Hold B, F + P, hold P to charge [EX Super Arts Hyper Bomb - HCB HCB + P Boomerang Raid - QCF QCF + P Stun Gun Headbutt - QCF QCF + K Music Honest Eyes by Black Tide (opening theme) Burning on by Steven McNair (ending theme) Voice Cast Ryu - Hiroki Takahashi (Japanese), Kyle Hebert (English) Ken - Yuuji Kishi (Japanese), Reuben Langdon (English) Chun-Li - Fumiko Orikasa (Japanese), Laura Bailey (English) Alex - Shintaro Asanuma (Japanese), Mark Whitten (English) Ibuki - Ayumi Fujimura (Japanese), Kat Steel (English) Dudley - Naomi Kusumi (Japanese), Stuart McLean (English) Yun - Kentaro Ito (Japanese), Todd Haberkorn (English) Yang - Masakazu Suzuki (Japanese), Johnny Yong Bosch (English) Elena - Saki Fujita (Japanese), Karen Dyer (English) Sean - Ayumu Murase (Japanese), Chris Rickabaugh (English) Oro - Takashi Matsuyama (Japanese), Dave Fennoy (English) Necro - Matsuoka Yoshitsugu (Japanese), Yuri Lowenthal (English) Hugo - Wataru Takagi (Japanese), Patrick Seitz (English) Akuma - Taketora (Japanese), Richard Epcar (English) Makoto - Makoto Tsumura (Japanese), Jessica D. Stone (English) Remy - Eiji Sekiguchi (Japanese), Michael Sinterniklaas (English) Twelve - Q - Urien - Masayuki Kato (Japanese), Bill Rogers (English) Gill - Fumihiko Tachiki (Japanese), Liam O'Brien (English) Kolin - Romi Park (Japanese), Cindy Robinson (English) Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:2017 video games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting games Category:2017 Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:2.5D